Perfect Day
by Bane-Dane
Summary: Happy birthday Ohtori! Ohtori has dreamt about his perfect day for as long as he can remember. What happens when his perfect day comes on his birthday?...Which also happens to be St.Valentine's Day.


A/N: Happy birthday Ohtori!!!! Second birthday one-shot!!! I actually wrote this nine days ago when I was watching American Idol (Actually, it was more like listening. Except when this sarcastic guy came on. That I watched.), and I thought up the idea a few days before. Everyone seems to write Ohtori's birthday one-shots as 'No-one-remembers-his-birthday-then-Shishido-makes-him-feel-better-by-remembering' or somewhere along the lines of that. For this one, I put a little spin on it. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. If I did own Prince of Tennis, February 14th would be worship Ohtori day in the manga and then people would celebrate it in real life.

* * *

On the morning of February 14, Ohtori woke up overjoyed. Sure it was Valentine's Day, but it was even more special for Ohtori. It was the day of his birth and another day closer to his death (But Ohtori preferred to look to the more positive statement at the start of every one of his birthday).

And so, on this bright and sunny day, Ohtori made his way to Hyoutei Gakuen for a, hopefully, wonderful day. I mean, nothing bad could happen on his birthday….Unless everyone completely forgot his birthday and only remembered Valentine's Day. But, as stated before, Ohtori prefers positive things, and he doesn't like negative things. Especially about his birth date.

Anyways, when Ohtori entered Hyoutei, no one gave him a card. No one gave him a birthday gift. No one even came to wish him a happy birthday. At that moment, Ohtori hit an all time low. That was until-

"Hey, look, it's Ohtori!" someone shouted. At that moment, student swelled around Ohtori, wishing him a happy birthday, thrusting gifts and cards into his hands, and several people offered to carry his things to his classroom.

Ohtori's depression immediately swelled to a high. People were noticing him and forgetting about Valentine's Day!

And so, because of all of his school mates that were gathered around him, Ohtori was late for his homeroom. Expecting a detention, Ohtori entered his homeroom with his 'wince' face on but didn't expect what happened next.

"Ah, Ohtori, there you are. I almost thought you weren't going to come today. We can't have the birthday boy missing on on his birthday. Riku, whatever Ohtori has for homework tonight, do it. Our birthday boy can't be busy on his birth night," Mrs. Collins, Ohtori's old, English teacher, said (Can you also tell she's English?).

"I would be honored to do Ohtori's homework, Mrs. Collins," Riku said standing up from his desk and expressing...was it happiness?," In fact, because Ohtori is so cool, I'll even complete his homework for the rest of the year!"

Ohtori changed his 'wince' face to his 'surprised' face. He had no idea that Riku, one of the pre-regular in the tennis club, would actually want to do his homework. Ohtori thought that Riku would be envious of him that he made it to the regulars and the latter boy didn't.

The rest of the day passed by fast as Ohtori didn't have to take any notes (Riku did that for him), obey any school rules (all of the teachers thought the birthday boy deserved special privleges), and was allowed to skip classes and he wouldn't get in trouble (once again, nice teachers)! The principal even declared February 14th Ohtori Choutarou day, knocking off Valentine's Day from Hyoutei's calendar.

At practice, Atobe (surprisingly) decided to give up his captain's position to Ohtori. His reasoning, he would be leaving Hyoutei Gakuen soon and, since he wanted Ohtori to be captain, he needed to get use to the captain's responsibilities. Hiyoshi didn't even respond with a 'Gekokujou' when Ohtori was crowned captain (Yes, Ohtori was given a solid gold crown with a large 'C' on it for captain. So, technically, he was crowned.')

At that moment, Ohtori was so shocked; he couldn't even speak. All he could do was smile at his new team. The team he would be leading for a little over a year.

* * *

On the morning of February 14, Ohtori woke up overjoyed. Sure it was Valentine's Day, but it was even more special for Ohtori. It was the day of his birth. 

When Ohtori entered Hyoutei, on this wonderful February day, no one gave him a card. No one gave him a birthday gift. No one even came to wish him a happy birthday. Girls were giving their friends and crushes chocolates, and no one came up to him. At that moment, Ohtori hit an all time low. That was until-

"Here," a smaller figure thrust a small box into Ohtori's hand. "It's not much but at least I got you something. Happy birthday." Then the smaller walked off without saying anything else.

Ohtori looked at his gift, smiled, and called after his gift giver," Thanks Shishido-san!"


End file.
